Crippled By Our Own Enlightenment
by sydneysages
Summary: Amelie fears the worst, now that Myrnin has told her of the disease... what does she think the outcomes will be? Does she believe that they have ANY chance of making it out, alive? Drabble  I think!  **Inspiration from Flying Penguinz** Please r&r!


_I got inspiration for this oneshot from a certain Flying Penguinz facebook status… so here you are, a fic on Amelie and Myrnin!_

_**I don't own anything!**_

_Enjoy…_

_**The facebook status that began this fic…**_

"_**Crippled by our own enlightenment"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Amelie's POV:_

We have no hope. We have no chance of longevity in this world. We shall only succumb to this disease, one by one, our entire life devout of sanity, belief and anything other than the most basic of instincts.

We shall all die.

Even I.

The world is no longer an open range for us to roam, avoiding the wrath of the humans who so fear us. The world no longer opens its arms to us and allows us to exist; no, it has entirely turned on us and is making us pay for our way of life, for our murder of countless humans just to stay alive.

We have no allies.

Even the humans in this town are subject to this disease, in a sense. Whilst the citizens of Morganville perhaps may not develop the physical symptoms of the disease which shall cripple every single vampire, they will certainly feel the effects of it upon their lives. No longer will they have the Protection of their Protectors to guide them; no, they will be open range, free for any vampire passing with this mind orientated disease to gnaw on their neck and kill them. Perhaps they shall suffer, at first, worse than ourselves because they have to watch as their world falls apart.

In the end, however, we all loose.

I ask myself, even now – months after Myrnin informed me of this most disturbing news, why I am so crippled by the enlightenment that Myrnin gave me regarding this disease. And every time, I come up with the same answer. Before he came to me with conclusive evidence that this disease was progressive and would affect _every_ vampire in the world, I had hope. Perhaps it was slightly misguided and had too much faith, but I believed that we could beat this _thing_. Then, I didn't call it a disease… because then, it was simply something that had attacked a mere three vampires… but it was setting in on Myrnin. We, I, had many theories on the matter: perhaps it attacked those who were weakest or perhaps they had been exposed to a certain miasma (given this was pre-Louis Pasteur and the Germ Theory)… the details didn't matter.

Then Myrnin had to go and destroy every iota of hope that I had then; he had to tell me that we were all pray to this disease and every single one of us would contract it. The word that struck me was disease. The word seemed so… _unsavoury_! It seemed almost surreal… _humans_ were the ones that got diseases, continue to get diseases, _not_ vampires! That seemed to be part of the deal: immortality, strength and immunity from disease in exchange for constant fear and blood drinking.

Disease made me feel as if we had no hope.

Of course Myrnin said that he would fight the disease, that he would not succumb as easily as the others had before him, that he _would_ find the cure for it.

I couldn't believe him. I could not believe that we would _ever_ be free from the constraints of the disease, it continually loitering around the corner, waiting to strike. We would _all_ fall, one by one, until the strongest of us did and then hope would be entirely eradicated… even more than it has already been…

There is much of me that wishes that I could tell the masses of Morganville, the vampires that _will_ ALL fall to its outstretched hands which lay in wait. I wish to inform them of the death that they will all face, sometime or later. Yet I cannot. As then… as then the delicate sense of order I have worked so hard to gain in Morganville would vanish: why would they listen to me, to tell them not to kill, if they will die anyway? No… I cannot tell anybody… only those who already know (namely myself, Myrnin, Oliver and Samuel) can know.

We have all been crippled by our own enlightenment. Would you like to know how I know this? It is because once _I _have lost hope; there is no hope for anyone. None whatsoever. We shall all fall to this disease; succumb to it sometime or later. If Myrnin had not have found this disease, then we should all be, not _entirely_ in the dark, but closer than what we are now.

This constant fear wouldn't be here… but it is. We cannot go back on our actions, fix the mistakes of the past. No. We are crippled here, in the present, but I _must_ not stop fighting. There is a difference between having no hope and fighting. I may not believe that the fight will procure any difference to our situation; needless to say I will continue to try, for my people, for my love, for me. For this town. For I cannot live without it…

…but perhaps, soon, I _shall_ live without it… in death…

…I need to find someone soon, to help Myrnin with his work on the cure, the cure which is not so far from completion, or so I hope.

If not… if not, I fear we are all doomed. More so than we are now… that is a worry.

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_**Again, thank you to Flying Penguinz who gave me this idea! How amazing is she?**_

_Please review! _

_**Vicky xx**_


End file.
